Template talk:Navbox DLC (ME2)
If someone wants to split these up into free, priced, released, announced categories, feel free, but leave mah pretty logos alone! But if you must remove them, you can. Merrell 21:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Move I want to move this template to the more generalized "Template:DLC (Mass Effect 2)". It's a simpler and more organized name. This move would also allow us to make similar templates for ME and (presumed) ME3 DLC, and keep all three fairly consistent. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I really have to say no to the move. Since Cerberus Network actually delivers the DLC, I fell that if we have a service for ME3, say Spectre Network, I would have to say naming that template "Spectre DLC Footer". To be honest I really don't like the standardized name and I prefer the little more unique name as I feel that it gives a little more personalization to the wiki. Lancer1289 01:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm of the opinion that organizational consistency trumps personalization in this case. Besides, the template's usage has changed. It includes all ME2 DLC, and not just the Cerberus Network-exclusive items. The template's title should reflect this. And we standardized the spoiler templates in this manner, didn't we? -- Commdor (Talk) 02:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Any further comments on this proposal? -- Commdor (Talk) 01:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The result is a 1-1 tie, so the proposal does not pass. Withdrawing. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Cerberus Network Link So... I've been out of the loop for a couple days now, and things seem to have been going all topsy-turvey in that time. Maybe this is why I rarely take vacations. The Cerberus Network link was added to the template. Seems like a common sense addition. I have no problems with it, and actually applaud its addition. Then it was removed. Reason for removal was "I don't remember this conversation, so when was this agreed to". Okaaayyy... (more on that momentarily) This removal was undone, with the following summary: "It's a simple addition of a link, a routine action which I haven't been told requires discussion". This makes sense to me. Leaving the Cerberus Network link out seems like an oversight. And Commdor is correct. Not everything relating to templates requires discussion. Fixes of mundane oversights don't, or shouldn't. Example: Someone notices that (hypothetically) the M-300 Claymore was not included in the ME2 weapons template. Does that person need to open up a discussion asking if the M-300 Claymore should be added? I can't see any reason to. Maybe that's just me though. Anywho, there's my thoughts. Oh, and for the purposes of this discussion, this comment constitutes my support for re-adding the Cerberus Network link. As I count it (with my admittedly shoddy math skills), that puts support for the addition at 2, and opposition to it at 1. SpartHawg948 20:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :And I still don't support it. This template describes the DLC of Mass Effect 2, not the service that provides it. :Just pointing out that I didn't say that things getting added to templates, like the instance you described, requires discussion, which it doesn't. However adding something that doesn't match what is in the rest of the template, e.g. Cerberus Network (a service), and the Aegis Pack (A DLC pack), I think does. I don't see why a service should be added to a template that describes and links DLC packs not a service. I don't see why a service should get added to a template that links the various DLC pack of Mass Effect 2. It doesn't match anything else in the template, unlike the lines in the weapon template, squadmate template, and armor template for a few examples. However it appears that I'm overruled in this instance, but I'll say it again. I don't see why a service should get added to a template linking DLC packs. Lancer1289 20:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::To quote from the Cerberus Network article: "Cerberus Network is an online DLC and news service for Mass Effect 2. It is available for free with every new copy of Mass Effect 2 or for separate purchase at a cost of 1200 Microsoft Points (Xbox 360) or 1200 BioWare Points (PC)." (emphasis added) Hmmmm... a DLC? Available for separate purchase? Seems that this would flat-out state that the Cerberus Network (a DLC available for purchase) does match what is in the rest of the template. The facts speak for themselves here. I just add emphasis. SpartHawg948 20:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I just noticed that as well, and depending on this conversation, I wish to change that. :::I'll state this, the only thing you purchase for CN is the activation code, nothing more or less. You don't download anything from it, apart fom an activation code. An activation code is extrememly different from an actual pack. I don't see why it should be added seeing that it is a service, not an actual DLC pack, which is what this template is describing, DLC packs, not the service that provides it. Lancer1289 20:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. We're not changing the Cerberus Network article. I'm officially, for the record, shooting that one down right now. We are not taking a confirmed fact and removing it. The Cerberus Network is DLC. It is Content, and it is Downloadable. These are both facts. (Ask XBox.com if you don't believe me.) And what is content that is downloadable? Why, it's downloadable content. DLC. Funny how that works out. You can download it. I've stated this multiple times in multiple comments. As such, I reiterate my strong support for adding it to the template, and my adamant rejection of any proposal to remove accurate and factual info from the Cerberus Network article. SpartHawg948 20:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok well what about this from BioWare's site: "Included in each copy of Mass Effect 2, for both PC (digital and box) and X360, there is a Cerberus Network card with a unique single-use code. Login to the Cerberus Network in Mass Effect 2 and register your code to enlist! Once you are a member, Cerberus Network '''content' is available to you at no extra charge. 'Codes' can be purchased separately as well''. Follow the instructions from the Mass Effect 2 main menu for more information." Also this quote from the activation card. "Below is your single-use code to active the Cerberus Network, an online-enabled system providing access to included bonus downloadable content." And this from the Mass Effect 2 Instruction manual Page 1: "Accessing Cerberus Network allows you to receive new content such as missions, squad mates, and equipment. It also enables you to '''download premium content' via Xbox Live." Emphasis added on all three accounts. Those seems to state a different picture doesn't it. The purchase on Xbox live is for the code to active the service, nothing more or less. That is very different than a pack, at least to me. If this doesn't convince you then nothing will and I'll withdraw my argument, but I still won't like a service being added to a DLC template. Sorry for the delay in posting, but apparently Wikia had more problems. Lancer1289 21:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You are using a blurb from the BioWare website to obscure one very important fact: This Cerberus Network card is only in new copies of the game. This is why the Network is ''also available for download, since people buying used copies would be unable to use the single-use code, as the bit you quote clearly demonstrates. The BioWare site and the Xbox.com bit are not mutually exclusive. It's not "one is right, the other is wrong". It's that both are right, which only serves to further prove the point I am trying to make here. You are correct. The Cerberus Network is a service. However, I am also right. It's also DLC. It doesn't have to be either or, because it is both. It's a service that is obtainable as a DLC, since people buying used games have no other way to access it. And the bit you cite from the ME2 manual really says nothing either way. You can also receive new content after you download the Cerberus Network! If you want to disprove the fact that the Cerberus Network is a DLC, something saying it isn't is what you'd need. I have something saying it is (Xbox.com), while you have two sources that say what it does, one of which also lists an alternate means of getting it, neither one of which disproves its being a DLC. My point stands. SpartHawg948 21:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm still unsure how you are taking an activation code as DLC, when a code to active is the single thing you download. That is again different from a pack, at least to me. The size of the network "download" is 20kb, seems a little small for the entire thing doesn't it? All you download is the code to activate the service, you don't download the service itself. However it is apparent that I won't convince you, and I still state that Cerberus Network is a service and completely different from DLC. You don't download anything apart from an activation code, the content is already on the disk and provided with the game. But this is going to go nowhere fast as I'm already overruled, so I'll withdraw, and I hope we can at least walk away with no feelings being hurt as I don't like arguments, but somehow I still seem to cause them. Lancer1289 21:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::But as you yourself state, you do download something, do you not? Even if it's only the code to use the Network, you still download content to access the Cerberus Network, and this downloadable content is called the Cerberus Network. I mean, you're still downloading (a real download, not sure why you called it a "download") 20kb of material. You download the activation code. You say this yourself: "All you download is the code to activate the service". Yes. Yes you do. So, despite your use of "download" earlier, you do acknowledge that there is a download. Again, yes, it's a service. A service that is (in some cases) only accessible via downloadable content (i.e. the downloadable code). So, while you yourself openly admit that you do (in some cases) need to download content to access the Network (as the activation code is still content), you still don't think it's downloadable content? That's like me saying "I know you sometimes have to pay a toll to use this road, but that doesn't mean it's a toll road. After all, the toll is only to access the road." Ummm... yeah. The road itself is a public service, but you do have to pay a toll to get onto it, so it's a toll road. Same principle here. The Cerberus Network is a service, but it's a service that some people can't use without downloading the code to access it. Hence the DLC. You don't download anything but the code, but you can't access the service without the code (again, if you but it used or some such). Of course there are no hard feelings or anything, I just can't see where the disconnect is coming from here. SpartHawg948 21:52, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Organization? This footer is getting a bit cluttered. I think it's time we organized it a bit. Perhaps dividing it up into promo, Cerberus, marketplace, and bundles would suffice. Thoughts? --- 21:57, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm honestly going to say no because that would just clog up the template and create a lot of unnecessary space as a result. Not to mention the fact that dividing it up would make the template a lot longer than it is now. Lancer1289 22:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure there's any need yet, either. Arrival is apparently the last ME2 DLC pack, so it's not like we'll be adding any more links here. If it turns out there's more DLC for whatever reason, maybe then would be a better time to discuss any reorganization. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:44, March 20, 2011 (UTC)